Felfortball
This page has long history, please expand it or not. The Delicia Felipe Fort S.A. Known by its trade name Felfort, is an Argentine food company that mainly produces chocolates. It was founded in 1912 by Felipe Fort and in 1926 the factory in which the company still operates today was inaugurated. History The story of "La Delicia Felipe Fort S.A." is the story itself of its founder Don Felipe Fort. Back in 1912, when she was only 12 years old, she started making handmade chocolate at her parents' house. The prestige of the company was based on the quality of the products it made. In 1917 he was associated with Don Lopez Maceda and the company "López y Fort" was constituted, the candy production began. By 1920, the Easter eggs, being the first in the country to produce them, which until then was imported in its entirety from Europe. The first building of the company, on Calle Gascón 349 in the city of Buenos Aires, had an area of 1500 m2 and was built in 1927. The Association of manufacturers of sweets, canned and related, in its 1937 edition describes The company as: "... the ample establishment, where the sumptuousness has not been disdained and where the main elements that contribute to make comfortable the stay of the workers and employees: the air and the light abound in all the dependencies; Messrs. López and Fort have installed the most advanced type of machinery with the highest production capacity, in use in the main factories of the world. In the different sections of the establishment it is easy to appreciate the conditions of comfort and hygiene in which each one performs his tasks, noticing immediately that a finished concept of the discipline does not preclude that the work is developed in an environment of healthy joy "1 In 1929 begins the preparation of nougat, according to Spanish recipes, importing the raw material of Gijón, where society has established an important factory. The almond was prepared there to be then sent to Argentina, where it was used in the production of chocolates, candies and candies among others. In 1941 the company "López y Fort" was dissolved. From 1942, Don Fort dedicated himself to carrying out an extensive program of expansion of the plant, expanding it to 5,000 m2 and technological adaptation, secured by a solid financial and economic position. In 1956 Don Carlos Fort, one of the founder's sons, was appointed as general manager of the company "La Delicia Felipe Fort S.A.". Parallel to its real estate development, this company was incorporating a modern park of foreign machinery, maintaining high levels of technology necessary for a continuous, efficient and quality production. In May of 1963, Don Felipe Fort resigned as president of the company in pursuit of his son Carlos. Under his direction the company experiences a great expansion, expanding the facilities to more than 25,000 m²; printing a permanent process of growth, both in surface and in technological renovation, to adapt to the growing requirements of the most diverse markets. In the year 2004 Felfort is named as one of the most admired Argentine companies.2 In the year 2007 Carlos Fort dies, and his wife Marta Campa de Fort accesses the presidency. Their children take over the management of the company, thus ensuring family continuity in the management. The company has a single establishment, where more than 200 products are manufactured, stored and dispatched. At present, a wide variety of products are manufactured, including chocolates, sweets, cereals, easter eggs, nougat and functional dietetic foods, competing on a level of equality with industries that have arrived in Argentina, the main development poles of the world. Some of these products are on the market for more than 50 years, as in the case of the Jack chocolate, and some other years less, such as paraguitas, pirate coins, soft drinks, two hearts, jackelín and the classic chocolates They acquire in bakeries and confectioneries. Gallery EatingCuteCandy.png Category:Argentine companyballs Category:Spanish Speaking Companyball Category:Long pages Category:English Speaking Companyball Category:Portuguese Speaking Companyball Category:Candy Making Category:Food companyballs Category:1910's Category:Chocolatier Category:Cute Category:Need Image Category:Need Icon Category:Need Translation Category:Needs Expanded Category:Companyballs that are working on candy Category:Food service companyballs